How to annoy your boyfriend in the morning
by ItsOliver
Summary: Draco annoys Harry, and Draco gets punished.


**Rated: M  
Author: ItsOliver  
Pairing: H/D**

How to annoy your boyfriend in the morning

"Haarrrryyyy," Draco purred into Harry's ear in the early hours of the morning, Harry murmured something but Draco wasn't able to make out what it was. Draco blew into Harry's ear, and Harry turned over on his side, pulling the blanket along with him. Draco smirked, he grabbed Harry's waist and rolled him back over onto his back.

Without warning, Draco slid down underneath the blankets and kissed down his chest, and then down to his abdomen. Draco smirked as he heard Harry whispering his name, he kissed down both of his thighs and finally reached his destination.

Harry opened his eyes suddenly and looked to his side, he didn't see Draco, and he pouted.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, he sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, most of his friends were asleep still in their beds.

As Harry felt something lick him, his eyes widened and he gripped onto the bed sheets, as the licking became too much for Harry to handle. Harry closed his eyes tightly and hoped that no one was about to wake up, Draco lay down in the bed so he wasn't noticable underneath the blankets. Harry fell back on his back, as Draco took him whole in his mouth.

As he saw that Ron was climbing out of bed, Harry bit his lip and struggled to keep still in his bed, he panted, sweated, worst of all went red in the face.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron asked as he got dressed behind the curtain, and peaked over at Harry who was almost writhing in the bed.

"I'm fiiiiiiiiiine!" Harry squealed,

Ron raised his eyebrows "If you say so, Harry," Ron disappeared behind the curtain, Harry ran his hand over his face as he felt Draco's tongue dart up and down on his slit, and his amazing blowing against his skin made it even the more harder not to scream out his name. Harry panicked even more as Hermione had walked into the boys dormitory,

"How'd you get in?" Harry's voice sounded high pitched, by now,

"Magic, anyway, Harry lets go... " Hermione waited impatiently by the door,

"I'll- I'll be there soon Hermion-" Harry bit his lip as Draco nibbled on the head of his cock, he whined, "I'll be there soon okay!"

Hermione and Ron nodded and left the dorms, "God damn it!" Harry said out loud, he closed his eyes tightly as Draco made Harry come into his mouth, Draco kissed from his thigh and back up to his neck. Draco purred Harry's name again softly, and Draco pressed his hand against Draco's face, pushing him away. Draco chuckled and ran his hand up Harry's chest,

"You're evil, you know that?" Harry glared at him,

"... and you're still a scarhead," Draco smirked, pulling him into one last brutal kiss before they both got dressed.

Harry gave Draco the invisibility cloak and Draco gave Harry one last kiss, and left.

Harry yawned and grabbed his pants, and briefs. He grabbed his top and pulled it on, once he was dressed he quickly walked down to the great hall for breakfast. When he got in, he saw that Draco was licking a strawberry. Harry felt shivers run through his body as he watched Draco lick the top, and then his whole mouth covered it. He looked away while he could and walked over to the gryffindor table, but sure enough, Harry was looking straight back at Draco... and that strawberry.

Harry tightened his grip on a piece of his pants, as his erection became painful.

He gripped it, hoping no one would see, and began to pump it. As Mcgonagall began to say the announcements, Harry blocked out the voices from his head and continued to pleasure himself. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was back in bed with Draco, while his lover was doing wonderful things to him. He sighed heavily as he came in his pants, Hermione raised her eyebrows at him curiously.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, Harry snapped out of it and blinked at her,

"Am fine," Harry nodded quickly, he turned his attention to Draco who had stopped licking the strawberry, instead Harry saw that Draco was staring at him, sexually. Seducing him with more strawberries, and even apples.

Harry felt jealous of the fruit.

As the great hall began to descend, Hermione and Ron went off to snog while Harry went to torture Draco.

"Since you annoyed me... you are so getting it!" Harry grabbed Draco's arse, and spanked it hard. Draco moaned louder as Harry groped him. By now, Draco was already hardened and Harry was doing everything he could to tease Draco.

"Fuck you, potter!" Draco cursed out loud,

"No, fuck YOU, Malfoy," Harry smiled as he pinched Draco's nipple, Draco squealed and ran his hands through Harry's hair as he kissed everywhere around his body. By now, Draco's erection was painful,

"Harry... please!"

"Not until you say sorry!"

"No! Please!"

"Say it!" Draco whimpered as Harry kissed his thigh,

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I annoyed you and it wont happen again!"

"Good boy," Harry smiled, Draco began to moan and stare down at Harry as he licked up his erection, Draco hissed Harry's name as Harry began to drag his teeth gently up and down Draco's slit and then finally placing his lips on the head. He ran his tongue up and down while he sucked him, flicking at sensitive spots and causing Draco to tremble. Draco bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed, but he didn't care as he was too tied up with the boy currently underneath him. Once Draco came in Harry's mouth, they both felt even. Draco pulled up his pants and wrapped Harry in his embrace, he ran his hands through his hair and looked outside at the bright sunlight that shone upon them. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and snuggled into him.

"Mmm. I hate you Malfoy," Harry whispered,

"I hate you too, Potter," Draco smirked. 


End file.
